


"Just like Larry Grayson..."

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 17: scarf and coat/Christmas telly





	"Just like Larry Grayson..."

Sherlock burst through the door with a bag of take-away in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. "Did I miss it?"

"Nope - still a few minut- oh god -" John couldn't hold in a snort as he took in the snow covered figure. "Here, gimme." He took the bag and bottle from Sherlock and kissed his frozen lips. "Go change, love, you have time. GO!" Sherlock ruffled his hair and gingerly removed his ice covered scarf and coat, then slipped out of his boots and finally peeled his leather gloves from his hands. "Back in a tic. Start eating before it gets any colder." He kissed John's hair as he saw the Doctor Who Christmas Episode was about to begin. "Damn."

He was back in a flash in his robe and pajamas, and tucked his frozen feet under John's legs. "Must you always -" John shook his head as Sherlock grabbed his carton of panang curry, took a bite and drew in a shapr breath, "Extra spicy this year?"

Sherlock nodded and grabbed the carton of rice, rolling his eyes as his mobile went off. 

"Parents?"

"Parents." He sighed heavily, but answered the insistent buzzing.

"Hullo Mum, yes, Mum, uhm hmm, take-away, yes Mum... I know... Doctor Who. DOCTOR WHO. Yes. No, no, yes, I know. Larry Grayson, yes, Christmas hasn't been the same without him...hullo Father, yes, perhaps next year. Yes, I promise. I know. Yes, I will call more often. Yes, I'll give your love to John." He rolled his eyes but whispered, "hugs and kisses. Miss you too."

John mumbled between his bites of pad thai. "Larry Grayson?"

Sherlock sighed and took a sip of wine. "Every Christmas - well, every Saturday night, but especially on Christmas... my mother is one of the most logical, reasonable people I know, most of the time, but there was this show, called The Generation Game that she was absolutely obsessed with, she loved the host, Larry Grayson, and we all had to watch it. I think it was how Mycroft learned that expression -"

"The look he gives when he is barely tolerating your existence but smiling as if you've just given him cake?"

"That very one. It was a goofy show, but it made her smile and laugh, and that made my father happy, not that he's not usually in a good mood, but, his eyes would get all funny - like yours are now. Damn. Sorry, I know you wanted to watch -"

John shrugged and put down his carton. "It's just a show, it'll be on again - there's always dvd in a couple of months - do you know, it's the first time I've seen you smile when you talk about your family?"

"I didn't understand how two people so different could exist how they did, they have been together nearly fifty years, never heard them really argue, oh, they fussed, they always fuss at one another, but it's - I didn't understand until -"

"Until?" John whispered as he scooted closer to Sherlock and laid his hand on his cheek.

"Until - the first time you nagged me about eating - I knew you loved me."

"That's how you knew?"

"Well, shooting the cabbie might have given me a hint." Sherlock smiled as he picked up the pad thai and fed John a bit of noodles.

"Ah. Gave me away, hmm?" Their eyes met and Sherlock stopped smiling.

"Do you want to finish watching? Or -"

"Bubble bath?"

Sherlock nodded with a grin. "Bubble bath."

**Author's Note:**

> While researching what Sherlock would have to watch with his parents every Christmas, I discovered 'The Generation Game,' which was hosted by Larry Grayson, mentioned by Sherlock's parents in TEH...


End file.
